MS-05B Zaku I Land Warfare Type
The MS-05B Zaku I Land Warfare Type is a mobile suit used by the Principality of Zeon. It appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front video game. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Zaku I Land Warfare Type was essentially a Zaku I modified for ground combat and repainted in region-specific colors. Armaments ;*105mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits, this model is the initial type of machine gun used by the Zaku series. A 100-round drum magazine is mounted on the right side vertically. ;*120mm Machine Gun :Another standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. This model used a 100-round drum magazine. ;*120mm Assault Rifle :A new model assault rifle that appears to be an upgrade of the MMP-78 machine gun. ;*280mm Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit and it fires explosive rounds. It is primarily for anti-ship combat and displays its power in hit and run attacks. It can also be used against enemy mobile suits, but it is harder to hit a constantly moving target. ;*Shotgun :A pump-action shotgun, it is of the same type as the one used by the MS-18E Kämpfer. ;*880mmRB-T27 Raketen Bazooka :A new heavy bazooka which features powerful rocket-propelled rounds, and improved targeting sensor with protective cover for aiming. The bazooka is fed by a 5 rounds clip. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :The same MS-use bazooka as used by the Dom, it fires rocket-propelled 360mm physical rounds. It is fed by a 10 rounds magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-like melee weapon, whose name is short for "tomahawk". Thermal energy is used to superheat the heat hawk's blade, allowing it to slice through the armor of enemy warships or mobile suits. ;*Heat Sword :A melee weapon originally developed for the Gouf line of mobile suits. Like the Zaku's heat tomahawk, the heat sword's blade is heated to high temperatures to increase its cutting capacity. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-003 Shield :A basic defense armament for the Federation's GM series. It is composed of a triple honeycomb structure made of Luna Titanium and the surface also has anti-beam coating for defending against beam attacks. History Few of these suits would see action, for while the Zaku I series was no longer being mass-produced, it was not difficult to obtain one. Most Zaku I were assigned to pilots that requested them, or to newly formed squadrons that were unable to obtain the best equipment available. More would be assigned to the Midnight Fenrir teams. And while Manning and Swaggard would eventually take on additional mobile suits, Austin would keep his Zaku I throughout the remainder of the war, adding different weapons and option parts to suit his liking. These included the MS-07B Gouf’s heat sword, and even a shield salvaged from a fallen RGM-79 GM. Picture Gallery Gm-shield.jpg External links * MS-05B Zaku I Land Warfare Type on MAHQ.net